Remembrance
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: ***Written for my friend Ahmose Inarus*** A case in California stirs up old memories for Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know I have quite a few stories I need to update but this just popped into my head. As you can probably tell my muse has been mouthing off to me. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's dedicated to my amazing friend and beta Ahmose Inarus**

 **Summary: A case in California stirs up old memories for Spencer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Graphic depictions of rape, abuse, sex & language, angst**

* * *

 _"Spencer! Don't let him take me!"_

 _"Shh, Mya, I won't let anything happen to you, but you gotta stay quiet."_

"Reid?" Morgan frowned at his friend.

At the mention of the case Reid had become withdrawn and that was unheard of for him. This seemed to concern his team but especially Morgan.

 _"Spencey!" Mya screamed as Tristan picked her up and started to carry her away._

 _"No! Leave her alone! Take me instead," He yelled, standing from his hiding spot._

 _"Don't worry Spencer; you'll have your turn."_

 _"No, please, leave her alone. Just…take me. I mean I'm more to your tastes right?"_

 _"Very well," Tristan chuckled, dropping Mya._

 _"Spencey, no!" Mya cried, running to him._

 _Spencer bent down and embraced the nine-year old, "It's okay sweetie pie. I'll be okay."_

"Spencer?" Hotch called softly, touching his shoulder causing the young man to flinch.

Spencer blinked and looked around. The conference room was empty except for them, "Aaron?"

"You were pretty out of it Spencer. Was it the dream again?" He asked, running his hands down his boyfriend's arms.

Spencer swallowed and stood, "No. Don't we have a case?"

Aaron sighed and followed his boyfriend out of the conference room.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Half an hour later the team was seated on the jet and Hotch gave the pilot the okay to take off. They continued to go back and forth about the current case before Hotch called it quits after divvying up the responsibilities.

"Let's try and get some rest, we have a long flight," Hotch said.

The team nodded as they tried to get comfortable. Rossi decided to try and get some writing for his next novel while Prentiss slept and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder which caused him to chuckle. JJ glanced at Spencer before she leaned in her chair with her book of the week. Reid had taken up the couch as he lay down and tried to sleep. Morgan and Hotch sat across from each other playing Blackjack.

Morgan looked up from his cards as he eyed Reid, "Hey Pretty boy, what happened to you earlier during the briefing? You were really outta it."

Reid shook his head, "Sorry, just, thinking too hard I guess."

Hotch frowned. He was really worried about Reid. Not just as his boyfriend but as his boss. It seemed as soon as JJ spoke of this case, Spencer retreated into his head. He thought it was the dream again but maybe it wasn't.

Morgan chuckled, "When aren't you thinking too much? Your brain is like the energizer bunny."

Reid said nothing and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

 _"Risking your life to save that of a nine-year old girl Spencer. That's sweet."_

 _"Just hurry up and get this over with. I have things to do," Spencer spoke as he stripped._

 _Tristan narrowed his eyes, "You better watch that pretty mouth of yours. Could get you in a lot of trouble. Mm, god. Slower."_

 _Spencer bit his lip as he slowed his forced striptease. He hated how Tristan always forced him to strip. Tristan tossed him on the bed on his belly tying his arms and legs so that he was spread out on the bed. He winced as the rope bit into his skin and he knew that he'd have deep cuts there tomorrow. How would he explain it to Joanna?_

 _"Gonna rock your world baby," Tristan chuckled before thrusting inside Spencer causing him to scream._

"Spencer!"

"Spence?"

"Come on pretty boy, wake up."

Spencer opened his eyes and saw JJ, Morgan and Hotch staring over him, "What…?"

"You were screaming. Nightmare?" JJ asked softly sitting beside him.

"I…I'm fine."

"You sure Pretty boy? You look really shaken up."

Reid sat up, "I said I'm fine."

Morgan and JJ frowned but nodded and went back to their seats. Hotch took up JJ's vacant seat next to Reid.

"Babe, talk to me. What's going on?"

Reid turned and looked out the window, "Aaron, I love you, but there are just some things I gotta keep to myself."

 **TBC...**

 **Forgive the shortness of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the team landed in California, Reid and Prentiss headed to the orphanage where the four children who had been victimized had come from. Prentiss noticed that Reid was quieter than usual and that worried her. It was never a good sign when Dr. Spencer Reid was quiet.

"Reid?"

Reid sighed as they pulled up to the orphanage, "Let's get this over with."

Prentiss frowned as they approached the orphanage and were greeted by one of the ladies that worked there. Reid looked around as they entered and followed the woman back to her office.

" _I see you found one of my Philosophy books Spencer. You like to read?"_

 _Spencer nodded, "Yes ma'am. I was studying Philosophy in college."_

 _Joanna's eyes went wide, "College? But…you're so young!"_

 _Spencer flushed, "Fifteen ma'am. I…"_

" _Fifteen?! You must be some kind of genius."_

 _Spencer flushed again and nodded._

Spencer looked around and noticed that the office was arranged a little differently. He shook his head and tried to focus on Prentiss and the other woman.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. The children aren't allowed to leave the orphanage without a chaperone. And we don't take them out at night except for special occasions."

Prentiss nodded, "So there's no one on your staff that could've taken them out? What about them sneaking out?"

The lady sighed, "Look agent, why would any of these kids want to sneak out? They have no place to go. This is the only home they know."

"Maybe they weren't happy here," Reid spoke up.

The lady laughed, "No one's happy in an orphanage agent. That's just how it is."

"So you're willing to just accept that four children that stayed at your orphanage are now dead?" Reid frowned.

"Are you kidding? It's horrible; I mean who'd even think about looking twice at this place now?"

Prentiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Do you have any idea who, on your staff, saw these kids last?"

"You can check with…Myra, think her name is? You can find her in the library on the second floor."

Prentiss and Reid headed to the second floor and found the library. Just as Prentiss was about to open the door Spencer shook his head, "I, uh, I'll be right back. I wanted to ask that lady something else."

Prentiss frowned as Reid headed back downstairs.

 **~~~CM~~~**

"What happened back there?" Prentiss asked, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Huh? Nothing. Like I said I had remembered something I wanted to ask the owner."

"Yeah and you said you'd come right back."

"Sorry. So you find anything from her?"

"Well her name's not Myra. Its Mya and yes. I'll tell you with the others when we get to the precinct."

The others looked up as Prentiss and Reid entered and frowned, "What did you find out?"

"Besides the owner caring only about business?" Prentiss frowned as she sat down. "The last person to see any of the kids was a woman named Mya. She said that all four kids were in the library that afternoon reading. They were in there reading for about an hour and then they checked out their books and left."

Hotch frowned, "So no one saw them before their death? No one saw them leave the orphanage?"

Morgan frowned, "Maybe that's because they didn't leave the orphanage. Maybe our unsub killed them in the orphanage. The ME found doses of Nesdonal and Pavulon in their systems."

Reid frowned, "Nesdonal or thiopental sodium, and Pavulon, also known as pancuronium bromide, are the two main drugs used in Euthanasia by lethal injection. Lots of people, especially in health professions use it to enable voluntary death for those in seriously ill patients."

Prentiss frowned, "Great so we're looking for what a doctor?"

Rossi looked at Reid, "But don't they use lethal injection in prisons as well?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah but I believe they use a different set of drugs."

Hotch nodded, "So we could be looking for someone who worked in the prison as well as hospitals. JJ, you and Morgan, check out the prisons and Rossi and Prentiss, you take the hospitals."

Just then Morgan's phone rang and it was Garcia. He put it on speaker, "Tell us what you got mama."

" _So our four victims, besides being placed in that orphanage, I found something else they had in common. All had lost their mothers at a young age."_

"What about the fathers?"

"Their nonexistent," Reid said softly.

" _Exactly," Garcia said. "The fathers weren't in the picture. It seems, from everything that I had been able to find, that the parents divorced when the victims were two and the father hadn't been heard of since."_

Hotch frowned, "Reid, how did you know that?"

Reid shrugged, "Just a lucky guess. I, uh, I'm going to go the hotel. I'm not feeling well."

Hotch nodded, "I'll take you."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Aaron helped Spencer into the hotel room they were sharing and sat him on the bed, "Baby, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Spencer sighed and kissed Aaron lightly on the mouth, "Nothing. I'm fine. I just…don't really feel well. I have a headache."

Aaron frowned, "Migraine?"

Spencer shook his head, "No. Just a headache. I'll be okay. You need to get back to work."

Aaron kissed him, teasing the seam of his lips before pushing his tongue in his lover's mouth and kissed him as if he was sucking the air out of Spencer's lungs. Spencer moaned and arched into him.

"Aaron, the case," Spencer spoke against his lips.

Aaron pushed Spencer down on the bed as he still attacked his subordinate's mouth as if he was a starving man. Spencer chuckled and pushed him back slightly, "Later Aaron. Go. The case."

Aaron grumbled, "Fine. Get some rest."

Spencer watched Aaron walk out of the hotel room and did just that. He should've known better than to fall asleep.

 **TBC...**

 **Have you guys figured out what happened to Spencer? Or at least what's going on with him? If you think you know. Tell me in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was kinda difficult to write, but at least now everyone knows what's going on. This chapter is very heavy and it may make you cry. I did.**

* * *

 _Spencer blinked as he was woken up, "Tristan? What's wrong?"_

" _Shh, follow me."_

 _Spencer frowned but did as he was told and followed Tristan out of the boy's room. He was confused, did something happen? He followed Tristan to his bedroom. Since Tristan was older he got to have his own room. Why was Tristan bringing him to his bedroom? Did he have something that he needed help with?_

" _Tristan?"_

 _Tristan shut and locked the door before turning to Spencer, "Strip."_

" _W-what?"_

" _You heard me, strip. I wanna see that sexy body of yours."_

 _Spencer bit his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was take his clothes off, but he had seen what Tristan was like when he got upset and since the last thing he wanted to was upset him he slowly began to strip until he was standing before Tristan nude and shivering. He still didn't understand what was going on or why he had been forced to strip in the middle of night. Tristan stepped to him and ran his hands down his body, making Spencer shiver again._

" _So beautiful Spencer, I'm going to have so much fun."_

 _He was about to ask what was meant but just then Tristan picked him up and dumped him on the bed and straddled him still running his hands down Spencer's lithe body. The more Tristan touched him the more shivers racked his body and it terrified the youth._

" _Shh, don't be scared. I'm going to love you Spencer. I think I like you much better than Mya."_

 _Mya? He didn't do this to her did he? Was that why she was scared all the time he was around? Spencer whimpered. He looked up at Tristan as he pulled something out from under the bed._

" _Don't want you to wake up the whole orphanage so I'm gonna gag you, but I'd much rather hear you scream my name," he said tying the gag in Spencer's mouth._

Aaron walked in the room and frowned at the whimper that came from his agent. He sighed as he made his way to the bed sitting down. He gently massaged his lover's back speaking softly.

"Baby, it's a bad dream. Wake up for me."

 _Spencer's eyes went wide when Tristan's hand cupped his cock. That's when he realized what was happening. He was about to be raped by someone who he thought was a friend. He whimpered and struggled._

"You're okay baby. Wake up for me," Aaron spoke softly kissing him on his face. He kissed his mouth, cheeks, neck and kept up the kisses and gentle massage as Spencer's whimpers grew louder and he began to struggle.

"Spencer, easy. Come on baby, wake up."

It took several minutes of Aaron speaking to him for Spencer to pull himself out of the dream and open his eyes. He whimpered as he looked around furiously, "Aaron?"

"Right here baby."

Spencer sat up and latched on to his boyfriend's neck. Aaron was a little startled but didn't say anything. He just rubbed his back and kissed his mouth. When Spencer pulled back Aaron stroked his hair, "Talk to me. Is this the dream?"

Spencer swallowed and looked down at his hands before shaking his head. Aaron took Spencer's hands in his and gently used his thumb to stroke the back of them. He lifted one of his hands and pushed the hair back from Spencer's face before lifting his face up to his, "Baby, you can tell me anything."

Spencer swallowed, looking Aaron in eye. God he wanted to tell him, but it was so hard. He opened his mouth to speak when Aaron's phone rang. He closed his eyes listening to Aaron's voice as he tried to figure out how to tell him.

"That was Detective Daniels; she said there was someone from the orphanage that wanted to speak with us. She may have seen something. You okay to go?"

Spencer nodded and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and calm himself down. Aaron kissed his temple when he met him by the door, "We'll finish our conversation later."

Twenty minutes later, the team walked into the precinct and spotted Daniels sitting with a young woman with her back to them. The young woman chose that very moment to turn and she gasped. She stood and stepped toward them.

"Spencer?"

Spencer frowned, "Do I know you?"

The young woman's eyes went wide, "Spencey, it is you!"

Spencer gasped, "Mya?"

The woman nodded, "Oh Spencey!" she spoke and embraced him.

Morgan looked at Hotch, "Spencey?"

"Oh Mya, gosh, look at you. God, you certainly grew up."

"So did you. Who knew, working for the FBI? You did good."

"Mya, I'm so sorry. I…"

Mya smiled, "For what? If you hadn't done what you did…Spencer, you saved my life."

Hotch cleared his throat, "Sorry to break up this reunion but we have a killer on the loose."

Reid and Mya turned and Reid blushed, "Sorry."

Hotch shook his head, "We were told you had some information for us?"

Mya nodded, "When your agent came and talked to me earlier, she told me that she was looking for a connection between the victims. At the time the only time I could think of was that they had been in the library."

"But…?" Rossi pressed.

"I thought of another connection," she said looking at Reid. She swallowed, "The victims were they, uh, raped?"

Morgan frowned, "How could you possibly know that?"

Mya shook her head, "He's killing those that fight back."

"I don't understand," Daniels spoke up for the first time.

Mya was looking at Reid.

" _Be a good boy Spencer, if you fight me I'll have to kill you and you don't want that do you?"_

Reid shook his head, "No."

Mya nodded.

Reid shook his head again, "But…but he never…"

"Spencer, think about it. We were his favorites. We never fought back."

"Reid, what is she talking about?" JJ asked.

Reid shook his head, backing up, "No. It…no."

"Reid, what's going on? You've been hiding something from the get go. What is it that you know?" Morgan asked clearly angry.

Reid looked up at Hotch, eyes filled with tears before he took off toward the door.

Hotch caught him before he could bolt, "Baby…you know who it is."

Reid closed his eyes. Hotch sighed, "Spencer, I know you probably don't want to, but you need to talk to us. Tell us what you know."

Reid closed his eyes and sighed. "Reid!" Morgan yelled.

Hotch turned to Morgan, "Back off for a minute Morgan. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere."

Mya walked over to him. She said nothing but hugged him. The two of them clung to each other and cried. Mya whispered something to Reid and he cried some more. The two of them clung to each other and just cried for about fifteen minutes before they parted, wiping their eyes. Reid looked at his team and sighed.

"I've told you that my father left when I was ten. I woke up one morning and there was a letter on the kitchen table. That's…that's why it was hard when Gideon did the same thing. Anyway, it was just my mom and me and she did the best she could, but, uh, she…mom was a paranoid schizophrenic and it was practically me who had to take care of both of us. Anyway, long story short, when I was thirteen, she accidentally killed herself."

"Oh Spence," JJ spoke softly, covering her mouth.

"After the funeral I was sent to the local orphanage where I met Mya," he said, smiling at her and Mya touched his shoulder.

Reid shrugged, "It wasn't that bad. The woman, Joanna, took a real interest in me, but I didn't know that someone else did as well," he continued his voice starting to shake a little. "His name was Tristan. He was one of the older boys."

Mya nodded, "I had just come to the orphanage a few months before Spencer and when he came the two of us hit it off and he promised to look after me. I mean I was only seven and Tristan didn't do anything until two years later."

Prentiss gasped, "He raped you."

Reid nodded, "But we weren't the only ones. There were three of them that had mysteriously died a few days after he…"

"I didn't realize it at the time because I was so young, but those that were killed, they had tried to fight Tristan. It was because the fact that Spencer and I never, or couldn't fight back, that we became his favorites. He'd take us whenever he wanted."

"Didn't you tell anyone?" Prentiss asked.

Mya and Reid both shook their heads, "It was difficult and Tristan was a scary guy when you're a fifteen year old kid. Joanna, the owner, she would question my bruises and I would try to tell her what going on without actually telling her but she never got it," Reid said.

"Mya said you did something that saved her life," Hotch commented.

Reid blushed and ducked his head, "He would give us turns and I forced him just to take me and to leave Mya alone. I couldn't let him continue to hurt her."

"And he never touched me again. I mean I couldn't really say the same for Spencer and it hurt that there wasn't anything I could do to help him."

"What happened to Tristan?" JJ asked.

"He stayed at the orphanage until he was twenty and then he left. And when I turned eighteen, I left and never looked back."

"And now you think Tristan is back," Hotch spoke.

Mya nodded, "I don't know anyone else who it could be."

No one spoke for a moment. They all had known that Reid had been out of the loop since the beginning of the case, but not one of them thought this was the reason. What do you say when you find out that one of your teammates just laid bare his past that was not all so simple like you thought?

Suddenly Hotch spoke up, "Morgan, take Reid and Mya to the hotel and you two stay there. We'll handle things from here."

Reid looked at him his eyes wide, "Hotch…"

Hotch shook his head, "Not up for debate Reid."

"Aaron. That's not fair. I can still do my job. This is why I didn't want to tell you."

Hotch sighed, "Spencer, I'm not doubting you can still do your job, but I want you safe. If this is Tristan and he finds you and Mya..."

Reid sighed knowing that Hotch was right. Shaking his head, he and Mya followed Morgan out of the precinct.

 **TBC...**

 **Healing and an arrest to be made. Do you think its Tristan? Do you think Spencer and Mya will be off the hook so to speak?**


	4. Chapter 4

Mya sat across from Spencer on the bed, "So not just FBI?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, my team and I are from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study criminal behavior and try to use that to help us find the criminal."

"Sounds kinda boring."

Spencer laughed, "Oh it's far from boring. But what about you, you stayed at the orphanage. Why?"

Mya shrugged, "I had nowhere else to go. I mean I had finally gotten adopted into a nice family. Oh man where they nice Spencer. They paid for my schooling and everything, but I didn't want to leave home and I felt connected to the orphanage. Joanna hired me as the librarian."

"What happened to Joanna?"

"She died of a heart attack last year. That's what her husband told us."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Hotch and the others gathered the local police and delivered the profile after which JJ delivered a press conference at the insistence of Hotch.

" _Hey Boss man, so the previous owner of the orphanage was a woman named Joanna Hale. She had been running the orphanage on her own for the last thirty years when suddenly last year, she had a massive heart attack and died."_

Hotch groaned, rubbing his temple. Rossi walked over to him, "Aaron, we're gonna have to talk to Reid and Mya. They are the only ones who really knew this Tristan guy."

Hotch shook his head, "No. I don't want to put them through that."

"Neither do I, but we've got nothing."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Mya looked at him, "So that Hotch, guy, he your boyfriend?"

Spencer blushed and nodded, "No one knows though."

Mya's eyes went wide, "Not even your team?"

Spencer shook his head but then froze, "Morgan?" he called, walking toward the door. Morgan had been posted as a bodyguard outside the door.

"Spencer what-" Mya started but was cut off by Spencer putting a hand on her mouth, "Shh. Mya, get under the bed and don't make a sound."

Mya whimpered as she was gently pushed under the bed. Spencer quickly went to the closet to hide. He shook as he heard footsteps enter the room.

"You really think hiding is going to prevent the inevitable? I saw you at the orphanage this morning Spencer. I followed Mya to the police station and watched you two and then followed you here. That agent of yours outside, obviously wasn't a match for me. I knew how to get him away from the door. Now why don't you two come out and we'll make this easy."

Spencer shook but kept quiet and didn't move. He just prayed Mya stayed where she was. _Aaron, please."_

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Last month was National Novel Writing Month and I was busy with that and my sister had a baby so I was really busy last month. I hope you can forgive me and accept this chapter as an apology.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Hotch rubbed his temple and turned to Rossi, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

Rossi chuckled, "Took you long enough to admit it. Maybe you and JJ should talk to them."

Hotch was about to respond when Morgan ran into the station favoring his left side, "Hotch!"

Hotch and Rossi raced to Morgan's side helping him sit down, "Morgan, what happened? Where're Mya and Reid?"

Prentiss and JJ walked over and Prentiss gasped as Rossi removed Morgan's hand to find his side bleeding, "Please don't tell me you drove all the way here with you bleeding like that," she said.

Morgan winced, "It's a flesh wound. What's more important is Reid and Mya. They're still at the hotel but I don't know how much longer they'll be there."

"Hotch, Morgan needs a hospital."

"I'll be fine. You need to go. Hotch, please."

Hotch closed his eyes for a moment, "JJ, call a medic and you stay with Morgan. Prentiss, Rossi, you both with me."

 **~~~CM~~~**

"How much longer can you keep this up? Come on Spencer. I'll make you a deal. Come with me now and I'll leave Mya alone."

Spencer held his breath as Tristan came close to the closet. He cursed when he realized his phone was in his jacket pocket on the bed. Suddenly he heard Mya scream. _No!_

"Get off me! Tristan don't please!"

"It'll be just like old times Spencer, I won't touch Mya if you just come on out."

"Spencey, don't! I can take it!" Mya cried.

Spencer's heart broke when Mya called him Spencey. He put a hand on the closet handle. His job was to protect people and he couldn't very well protect Mya by hiding in the closet. He swallowed and opened the door.

"Spencer, no!"

"About time. Hey baby boy," Tristan grinned, tossing Mya on the bed.

Spencer tried not to glance at Mya and swallowed, "Why are you doing this Tristan? All those kids at the orphanage? Why?"

Tristan grinned, "You really wanna know why? Why, because of you of course."

Spencer blinked, "How'd they remind you of me?"

Tristan laughed, "Oh baby boy, they didn't remind me of you. I knew it would bring you back to me. You can never ignore that protective streak inside you even when you're the weaker of the bunch. I knew once you figured it was me you'd come running back to me. You should never have left in the first place and now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

Spencer yelped as Tristan grabbed him and stabbed him in the neck which caused him to slump. It was a muscle relaxant.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Hotch tore through the streets with the siren blaring. Prentiss and Rossi glanced at each other.

"Hotch!" Prentiss screamed all of a sudden as they got close to the hotel. Tristan was coming out with Spencer in his arms. Rossi rolled the window down and aimed the gun.

"Tell me you got a shot," Hotch spoke.

Rossi shook his head, "I'll end up hitting the kid."

Hotch hit the brakes, "You and Prentiss go inside and check out the hotel room and Mya. I'm gonna go after him."

Rossi started to open his mouth but wisely kept his mouth shut, "Let's go Prentiss."

They weren't fully out when Hotch put the car in drive and tore after the van. Prentiss entered the hotel and went up to Reid's room and found Mya struggling to gain consciousness.

"Mya?" Prentiss called softly, bending down to the girl.

"Mmm," Mya moaned, blinking and looking around. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Prentiss asked.

"Tristan. He took Spencey."

Rossi helped Prentiss help Mya onto the bed, "Mya what happened?"

Mya shrugged, "I don't know. We were talking and then Spencer pushed me under the bed and hid in the closet. He was here in the room. He grabbed me and told Spencer that if he came out he'd leave me alone. So he did."

"What happened next?"

"He pushed me on the bed and I fell, hitting my head. I could hear them though as I slowly lost consciousness."

"Do remember what they said?"

"Spencer asked him why he attacked those kids at the orphanage and Tristan said to bring him out of the woodwork. He…he knew that if Spencer heard about the kids, his protective streak would take over and he'd try to help."

Rossi cursed, "He was after Spencer the entire time."

Rossi stepped out of the room and dialed Hotch who answered on the first ring.

" _Hotch."_

"Hotch its Rossi. Listen, we were talking to Mya, Tristan has been after Reid the entire time."

" _Shit."_

"Yeah. So what's our move? And don't tell me you'll handle this on your own just because Reid is your boyfriend."

" _How…? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Call JJ and see if she can talk to the detective about setting up road blocks. If Tristan has what he wants he's probably gonna try to run."_

"Got it, what about you?"

Rossi heard Hotch sigh, _"I'll come back for you guys and we'll figure out our next move together. We need to figure out the trigger and how to stop him."_

"Got it," Rossi said, walking back into the room, dialing JJ and giving her the message.

 **~~~CM~~~**

By the time the four made it back to the police station, Road blocks had been set up, JJ was giving a press conference, and Morgan was on the phone with Garcia getting her to go through both Tristan and Reid's past to see where they connected if anywhere before the orphanage. When he saw the others, he switched the phone to speaker.

" _So, you all know that Spencer graduated college at the age of twelve and was about to start graduate school the next year but dropped out when he found out that his mother was really ill. That's when Mrs. Reid killed herself and he was forced to go to the orphanage at thirteen."_

"You mean there's nowhere the two could've crossed paths?" Rossi asked.

" _Unless it was a passing on the street or something, then no."_

"Garcia, where is Tristan from?"

They could hear Garcia typing away on her keyboard, _"Tristan Dyker was born and raised in Washington until he was thirteen. His father, his younger brother and him, they moved to Vegas the next year. There was a car accident and both he and his brother went into the foster system and they were separated. Tristan never saw his brother again. Oh!"_

Hotch blinked, "What Garcia?"

" _There's a picture of Tristan's brother and he looks like Spencer. Sending it to your PDAs."_

JJ, who had just walked in, frowned, "Okay so this does look like Spencer but why would Tristan rape him or be into him like that?"

The team looked at each other. None of it made any sense. Hotch frowned, "Garcia, I want you to try and go through anything and everything Tristan did online. There's gotta be some connection between him and Spencer before this and it's not just that he looks like his brother."

" _On it sir. Call you when I got something,"_ she said before hanging up.

"Prentiss, you and Morgan go back to the orphanage and see if they have any records of the time Tristan was there. We need to find out what makes this guy tick."

Prentiss and Morgan nodded and were out the door. Hotch held Reid's cellphone in his hand.

"Hotch?"

Hotch looked up at JJ and swallowed, "Yeah?"

"We'll find him. I mean they couldn't have gone far with all the roads leading in and out of the town are blocked off."

Hotch was about to speak when his cell rang, "Garcia?" he asked putting it on speaker.

" _So you won't believe what I found. So Tristan had an icky infatuation with his little brother. He has a whole blog dedicated to it. There's an entry where he talks about how much he lusts after his brother. There's also a chat room where he talks about it. The first time he…jacked his brother off and things of that nature. It's like he's been in this chat room and blogging for years."_

"Anything about Reid?"

" _Yeah actually, there's a lot. He talks about how the first time he saw him. He went to Reid's mother's funeral but Spencer didn't notice him and he talks about how much Spencer looked like his brother. There's an entry here where he's chatting about Spencer is the closest thing he has to his brother and he's not going to let the opportunity to…defile him get away from him again."_

"I'm sorry but that's just sick. So he's after Reid because he wants to…defile his brother?" JJ shook her head.

Rossi shrugged, "Hey it doesn't have to make sense to us, it has to only make sense to him."

"Right, so now what?"

Rossi thought of something and turned to Mya, "Hey Mya?"

"Yeah?"

"When did Spencer leave the orphanage? Was Tristan still there?"

Mya thought. She shook her head, "Tristan left a year before Spencer did. But…I remember seeing Tristan around the orphanage even though he wasn't there anymore."

"Did Spencer ever tell you why he was leaving?"

Mya shook her head, "He just told me that he couldn't stay there anymore. Do you think it was because of Tristan?"

Rossi nodded, "It's possible."

Mya sobbed, "That's just terrible. Agent Rossi, we have to find him!"

Rossi nodded and looked at Mya and Hotch both, "We will."

 **TBC...**

 **Will they find Reid or will it be too late?**

 **A/N: Oh and if any of you read my Supernatural story "Mirror, Mirror" please check out my poll in my profile**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look another chapter! If you're my Criminal Minds story Forbidden Love, or my Supernatural story Mirror, Mirror, then please don't worry I plan to have them updated by this weekend.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"You should have never left me. Then I wouldn't have had to do this," Tristan spoke as he drove.

Spencer had no idea if he was talking to him or talking out loud to himself.

"I loved you, why couldn't see that? I would've given you everything!"

"Tristan, you raped me. You hurt me!"

Tristan shook his head, "No. I would never hurt you. I love you, Tyler."

Spencer frowned. Who was Tyler? An ex? Spencer furrowed his brows, it didn't matter who Tyler was. He needed a way to talk Tristan in to letting him go.

"Tristan, I know you say you love me and would never hurt me but the truth is that you did. At the orphanage and I don't know if I can forgive you."

Tristan made a frustrated sound when he saw the blocked road before turning to face Spencer, "No, don't say that to me. Come on Ty, remember when Dad died and they sent us to that orphanage? I told you I'd watch out for you. And I did."

Spencer blinked. Tyler was his brother? Ew! Spencer cleared his throat, "Yes but you promised that you'd never hurt me and you did. But, if you turn around right now and take us back to the police station I'll be able to forgive you. I'll know that you truly are a good person and you don't want to hurt me."

"If I do that, I'll never see you again. I can't lose you too."

"If you take us back, I'll talk to them."

 **~~~CM~~~**

Morgan furrowed his brows deep in thought, "Baby girl, where is Tristan's brother right now?"

" _Let's see, Tyler Bishop, formally Tyler Dyker, he was adopted by Lilian and William Bishop and they live…on Craig Road. However, Tristan is in college at Westminster College in Utah."_

Hotch nodded, "Morgan, you and JJ go to Tyler's adopted parents and talk to them. Rossi, you and I are going to talk to Tyler."

"Agent Hotchner? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Hotch walked over to Mya, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Mya shook her head, "Not until I know Spencer's okay. I just…we will find him. I know we will."

Hotch blinked, wondering why she was telling him this and then he chuckled, "Spencer told you?"

Mya gave a soft smile, "Yeah."

Hotch nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We will find him."

 **~~~CM~~~**

William grumbled when the doorbell rang and he had to pause his movie. He wrenched the door open, "Can I help you?" he asked a little harshly.

Morgan flashed his badge, "Mr. Bishop, I'm agent Morgan with the FBI and this is my partner agent Jareau. We'd like to ask you and your wife a few questions about Tyler."

"What did he do now? Lilian, the FBI are here about Tyler!" William held the door open for them to enter.

Lilian walked into the living room wiping her hands on a rag, "Is everything alright? He's not in any trouble now is he?"

JJ shook her head, "No, of course not."

The Bishops looked confused as to why the FBI would be here about Tyler if he wasn't in trouble. Morgan gestured the couch, "Please sit down."

JJ looked at Morgan before looking at the Bishops, "Did Tyler ever mention having a brother?"

Lilian looked at her husband and grimaced, "No, but we knew he did. The lady at the orphanage mentioned it to us and we saw him once."

"How come you didn't take his brother when you adopted Tyler?" Morgan asked.

William scratched his head and sighed, "We were thinking about it, but when we talked to the lady at the orphanage about taking both of them…she said that it be best if they were separated. She never explained why."

Morgan frowned. Why would she do that? "So Tyler never talked about having a big brother?"

"For the first few weeks, he asked about his brother. He never told his brother's name, but he would ask for him and then eventually he stopped."

Morgan sighed before standing, "Well thank you. If you remember anything please give me a call," he said handing them his card.

William arched his eyebrow, "Why are you asking about Tyler's brother?"

JJ looked at Morgan before answering, "Tyler's brother kidnapped a federal agent because he believes him to be his brother."

Lilian gasped, covering her mouth, "Oh my god."

Morgan nodded, "Don't worry, Tyler is perfectly safe. Again, don't hesitate to call if you remember something or have questions."

The Bishops nodded as they let the agents out.

 **~~~CM~~~**

"I can't lose you Tyler, I love you."

Spencer gritted his teeth, "I love you too Tristan, but you know this wrong. They'll find us and you know what's going to happen? You'll end up with a bullet in your head. Do you want that?"

"Of course not. I just want us to be together forever. Like it was supposed to be after dad died. You remember that night don't you?"

Spencer remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He had to find a way out of this and kept coming up empty.

"I do. We were lying in bed together and I jacked you off for the first time because you asked me to. And you told me you loved me and made me promise that we'll be together forever."

"Take us back big brother and I'll ask for even more when we're alone," Spencer said, playing into Tristan's fantasy.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Tyler frowned as he headed to Campus Safety. He got a message that the FBI were here and wanted to talk to him. Why would the FBI want to talk to him, unless something happened to his parents? At that thought, he ran across campus.

As he entered the room the two agents turned to face him, "Tyler Bishop?"

He nodded, "Are my parents alright?"

Rossi nodded, "They're fine Tyler. Why don't you have a seat?"

The head of campus safety excused himself leaving the three of them alone. Tyler swallowed as he took a seat.

"I'm agent Rossi and this is agent Hotchner. Tyler, we wanted to know…when the last time you talked to your brother was."

Tyler blinked, "Tristan? I haven't talked to him since he got left behind in the orphanage. Why? Is Tris okay?"

"Tyler, Tristan kidnapped one of our agents because he bears a striking resemblance to you and he seems to have a strange infatuation with you believing you and him are madly in love."

Tyler put his head in hands, "Oh my god."

Rossi looked at Tyler, "It happened at the orphanage you two were at."

Tyler nodded, "No it was a few days before the car accident. I…" he swallowed, "I was having a rough night. There was this…boy I had a huge crush on and I couldn't stop thinking about him and it made me…hard. I told Tris and he said that it was okay and he explained what was happening and told me he could help me. He had me lay in his bed and he…jacked me off. I told him I loved him, but I didn't mean it like that. Ever since that night, Tris was different."

"Different how?" Hotch asked.

Tyler shrugged, "He would touch me a lot more than normal. He told me how much he loved me. After we were sent to the orphanage he would tell me how we would be together forever. I remember one night he kissed me." Tyler looked up at the agents, "Who'd he take?"

"Do you know Spencer Reid? He was at the same orphanage."

Tyler gasped and nodded, "I remember him. A lot of the kids asked if we were siblings. I remember when I started to push Tris away he started to take a liking to Spencer, but I didn't think anything of it. I just wanted him to stop treating me like that."

Hotch stared at Tyler, "Tyler, did Tristan ever rape you."

Tyler's eyes filled and he looked away. Hotch reached over and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"When I…"

"It's okay," Hotch said softly.

"Agent Hotchner? He's hurt your agent hasn't he?"

Hotch nodded, "And we're trying to find him before he does it again."

"How can I help?"

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neither Hotch nor Rossi wanted Tyler to get into the middle of this even if the unsub was his brother. Especially since the unsub was his brother with sexual fantasies that involved him. It took them about half an hour of arguing before Hotch finally agreed to let Tyler come along. As they were taking off, Hotch received a phone call from JJ explaining that they found Tristan and Reid but Tristan isn't cooperating with the police. Hotch, Rossi and Tyler approached the area where JJ and Morgan were.

"We tried negotiating and nothing's working. What do we do?" Morgan asked.

Hotch frowned in thought, "Is there a phone in there?"

Morgan nodded, wondering what his boss was thinking. At Hotch's instructions, he had the cop call into Tristan. Hotch took the phone and handed it to Tyler.

"You wanted to help. Talk to your brother and get him to release Agent Reid."

Tyler nodded slowly. He swallowed and waited for his brother to pick up, "Tris?"

" _Who's this? Don't think you'll get me to slide just because you're using my brother's nickname of me."_

"Tris, it's me Tyler."

" _DON'T PLAY WITH ME! Tyler is dead!"_

Tyler's eyes widened. What would make him think he's dead? Didn't he think the agent was him? Tyler shook his head. His brother needed help, "No, Tris, I'm not. I'm alive. I don't know who told you I was dead but I'm not. Remember when we were at the orphanage together? You promised you'd always take care of me? Said we'd always be together?"

Tyler waited for some kind of response and when Tristan remained silent he continued talking, "I'm here big brother and I promise you we can be together just like you promised but you gotta let the agent go. We can't be together if you continue hurting him."

" _I wanna see you. Make sure this isn't a trick."_

Tyler looked up at Hotch who shook his head. Swallowing he turned back to the phone, "If I do, will you release the agent?"

" _Yes, but if this is some trick I swear I will gut you and the agent. Make sure you're not wired. First building on the left,"_ he said and hung up.

"I told you no!" Hotch argued.

"Agent Hotchner, you want to get your agent back alive don't you? Tristan won't hurt me."

"You don't know that, man," Morgan shot.

Tyler shook his head, "Yes I do. I know Tristan. He may be a tad unstable, but he'd never hurt me. He's always been big on protecting me."

"Fine but you're wearing a wire," Hotch said.

"He'll know. And if that happens, your agent is dead. I'll be fine, agent Hotchner."

The team watched Tyler bravely walk away. They just hoped the kid knew what he was doing.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Hotch was getting frustrated. Fifteen minutes had come and gone and nothing seemed to be happening. Just as he was preparing to instruct the SWAT team to enter, Tyler approached. Tristan and Reid, looking horrible, were behind him. As soon as they were within arm's reach, Rossi snatched Tyler and Reid away from Tristan as Morgan cuffed him. Tristan screamed and shouted threats at Tyler.

"I'm sorry big brother, but you need help," Tyler shrugged.

A medic was called for Reid as Hotch went over to Tyler, "What on earth happened in there?"

Tyler just smiled and patted Hotch on the shoulder, "You might wanna see about your agent," he said heading to his parents who had arrived with Emily and Mya on the scene.

Hotch just blinked but giving a nod to the others, headed into the ambulance and rode with Reid to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know I took forever. I am soooo sorry. I've been soo crazy busy and then my muse was being an ass. But anyway here it is. The final chapter of this story. I hope you like.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The entire ride to the hospital was quiet except for the small noises of protest that Spencer made when the EMTs tried to do something. This wasn't unseen or unheard of by Hotch. They had seen it plenty times in the victims they helped. What worried Hotch was that other than that, Spencer remained quiet. He didn't try to talk to Hotch at all. Hotch figured it was just his way of processing everything that happened within the past few days.

Hotch was about to speak but just as he opened his mouth they approached the hospital and they whisked Spencer away. Didn't matter he told them that he was Spencer's boss. Hotch paced the waiting room waiting to hear something.

"Anything?" JJ asked as the team approached. Hotch shook his head.

"You're all here for Spencer Reid?" A doctor asked, approaching the team several minutes later.

Hotch nodded, "We're his team."

The doctor nodded, "Well, the good thing is that nothing's broken. He had a mild concussion but nothing too serious. Honestly, the biggest physical thing was the stitches we had to put into his rectum."

Morgan cocked his head, "You said the biggest physical thing. What do you mean?"

The doctor stroked his chin, "Spencer is in shock right now. It happens sometimes in rape victims. They have a tendency to go into shock and unexpectedly lash out, try to hurt themselves, sometimes they just completely shut down, cry and at times become extremely moody."

Both JJ and Hotch let out a breath of relief. However, the shock is what Hotch was worried about the most.

"Thank you doctor. May we see him now?"

The doctor agreed and led the team to the room, "We did have to mildly sedate him as we did our examination but as soon as he comes out of it he'll be free to go."

The doctor excused himself after promising to return in a little while to check on Spencer. JJ touched his shoulder, "Hotch go ahead. We'll wait."

Hotch just looked at her and shrugged before heading into the room and sitting next to his bed, "Spencer? Can you hear me?"

Spencer turned his head to look at Hotch and gave him a slightly goofy grin. Hotch chuckled, Spencer was still quite high.

"Hey, I'm sorry. We tried to find you sooner. We tried to get to you before he could hurt you and we failed. I failed. I'm sorry."

Spencer cocked his head before touching Hotch's hand, "I don't blame you Aaron," he whispered slowly.

He started to say more but just then the team walked in with the doctor behind them. He checked Spencer out before he declared him free to go. After the doctor left the team looked around.

"Who's he gonna stay with? No offense pretty boy, but I don't think it's safe for you to be on your own for right now."

Hotch nodded, "I agree Morgan, that's why Reid will be staying with me."

Emily frowned, "Um, Hotch?"

"No offense, Hotch, but you're place is a little small. Plus, you have Jack."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, I know but I'll feel better with Reid with us. Just for a while at least."

The team shrugged and several minutes later, after Spencer signed his discharge papers, and they filled his prescription, they were headed back to the air strip. It took another few minutes before they were airborne and on their way back to Quantico.

"You sure you doing okay?" Hotch asked as they were on the way home.

Spencer nodded, "Fine," he said before looking out the window.

Hotch blinked. That wasn't like Spencer at all. He swallowed, "Hey Spence, um, can you tell me about-"

"NOOO!" Spencer screamed, covering his ears. "No! Don't wanna!"

Hotch nearly jumped out of his skin when Spencer screamed, "Spencer, baby, hey, calm down its okay. You don't have to."

However, Spencer didn't hear him. He kept screaming and fighting some invisible enemy. Hotch shook his head and pulled the car to the side of the road and went around to Spencer's side, gathering the boy in his arms, just holding tight no matter how hard Spencer fought.

"Shh, you're okay baby. I got you."

He continued to hold Spencer and talk softly to him until after what felt like twenty minutes or so, Spencer began to calm down. Hotch looked down at his lover and kissed his lips gently, "It's okay. I'm sorry."

Spencer just numbly nodded as Hotch released him and got back behind the wheel and drove them home. He didn't question it when Spencer immediately went to the guest room. He sighed and after letting Jessica leave, he checked on Jack and then looked in on Spencer who was tossing and turning on the guest bed. He bit his lip debating on whether to leave him or say something. Rather than actually waking him up, Hotch sat on the edge of the bed and did the same thing he did with Jack when he had a nightmare. He rubbed his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. When Spencer relaxed, Hotch covered him with the blanket and made his way to the bed.

 **~~~CM~~~**

Hotch woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. He headed downstairs to find Jack eating cereal at the table and Spencer leaning against the counter drinking what Hotch assumed was his second or third cup of coffee.

"Morning boys."

"Morning daddy," Jack smiled.

Spencer just gave a half smile but didn't actually speak. He didn't really question it as he got ready for work as Jack finished his breakfast. He began to worry as the drive into work was silent. Spencer hadn't uttered a single word.

"Spencer? Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Either Spencer didn't hear him or he chose to ignore him, but either way he didn't answer. Hotch sighed. It bothered him because he knew that he shouldn't push, but this was his boyfriend and he was worried like never before. He knew it was going to be a long day when they entered the bull pen and he saw Strauss by his office.

"Fuck," he mumbled, leaving Spencer at his desk.

"Hey pretty boy," Derek grinned.

Spencer didn't speak to him either and just buried his face in his work not seeing the look that Emily and Derek shared. The rest of the day continued in the same fashion. No matter how many times he was asked questions or just spoken to, Spencer didn't answer. He appeared to have just shut down. While the team knew it had to do with the rape, the doctor had warned them, they had seen it countless times; they just weren't prepared to see it in one of their own.

Emily looked at Derek who appeared to be frantically searching for something, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my pocket knife."

"What? What the hell are you doing in the FBI with a pocket knife?"

"It was a gift. I keep it on me for emergencies."

Emily shook her head, "Derek Morgan that makes no sense. Wait, you don't think…?"

Derek and Emily's gaze traveled to Spencer's empty seat. Derek's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he tore out of the bullpen toward the bathroom, where he saw Spencer going earlier. By the time he reached the bathroom was too late. He found his friend unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood around him, a bloodied wrist and a bloody knife in his other hand. He immediately dropped to the floor and gathered his friend in his arms.

"Spencer, come on pretty boy, wake up. Please don't do this. Stay with me kid."

Not knowing what else to do he screamed. He didn't want to leave Spencer to get help. Luckily, after he ran after Spencer, Emily went to Hotch's office and told him of her and Derek's suspicions.

Hotch opened the door and froze, "Spencer?"

Derek, not registering that their boss called Spencer by his first name, looked up at him, "He cut himself Hotch. Pretty badly. There's a pulse but it's weak."

Hotch swallowed and nodded, "We don't have time to call an ambulance."

"We can use my car," Derek spoke as he stood and lifted Spencer in his arms walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god!"

"Spencer!"

"What happened?"

Hotch and Derek ignored the others as they raced out the door and into Derek's SUV. Halfway on the way to the hospital, both men cursed the fact that they didn't take a company vehicle.

"Morgan, hurry up!" Hotch barked from the backseat.

"I'm trying Hotch man," he shouted back as he beeped his horn to get through the traffic.

It took them half an hour to reach the hospital in which Spencer was whisked away. Both Hotch and Derek paced the waiting room floor. Eventually Derek sat but Hotch kept pacing. Questions ran through his head as to why Spencer would cut himself. It just didn't make any sense. Was it because of what happened? He looked at the time and sent Jessica a quick text before he began to pace again.

Just then a doctor came out and began to talking to Hotch and Derek about what happened. Hotch sighed. It was stuff he had heard before in trauma victims. Most of what the doctor said, he blocked out.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Its required, however, to keep him at least twenty-four hours before we're allowed to release him," the doctor explained as they walked to Spencer's room.

Neither Hotch nor Derek liked what they saw when they approached Spencer's room. Spencer was laying on the bed unconscious. His cut arm was bandaged, but what really made them cringe was the fact that he was restrained to the hospital bed.

"It's for their own protection," The nurse explained as they entered the room. "We're required to keep them restrained to the bed during a suicide watch."

Hotch just shook his head. Spencer would never try to off himself. So then, why did he cut himself? He sighed as he sat next to his lover, "Spencer, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I should've realized you were having a tough time. That you were struggling. I didn't. And now look what happened. God Spence, I love you," he whispered. "Don't leave me."

 **~~~CM~~~**

It was a week before everything got back to being at least semi normal. Spencer had woken the next afternoon and after the doctor spent a total with Spencer, Hotch, and the team, Spencer had been finally released back into Hotch's care. Slowly Spencer began to talk again. With the help of his boyfriend and his therapist that both Hotch and Strauss required him to get. He explained to Hotch only what had made him get the urge to cut and that night Hotch held him tight. He understood.

Derek froze as the team was heading out for drinks, "Hold on a minute."

"What is it Thunder God?"

He looked at Spencer and Hotch, "You two are a couple?"

Spencer laughed, "Took you long enough."

Derek blinked and the team laughed.

 **END.**


End file.
